BioTech (Sarah Stone)
: Sarah Stone is a cyborg, created from DNA from Jinx and Cyborg and the technology of Cyborg . Nanite technology was so advanced that, her blood has been replaced with 9 pints metallic liquid full of nanobots; tiny machines controlled by her will. She can do almost anything she imagines with her nanobots including adapting to the environment or any other adverse affects that afflict her. Her main use of her nanites are to coat herself in a metal liquid form to allow for better and more complete control over her powers as well as giving her protection. When she not coated it's nigh impossible to determine she is a cyborg. *'Technomagic': Sarah has the power to combine magic and technology in various ways and to various extends. :* : techno-assimilative capabilities allowing her to incorporate new and foreign machinery into her metamorphic chassis at will, affording her not only base control over technology and cybernetics as a whole but also allowing her to bond with it and intuitively understand it's function parameters. :* : BioTech is able to teleport herself and anyone she chooses a small distance. :* : She can generate powerful energy shields capable of deflecting extremely high power sonic blasts and augment her blows with energy of an unspecified nature which allows them shear through steel such as molybdenum-steel with ease. * : She can reshape parts of her body into various weapons and technological equipment. :* : She can extend and stretch her metallic form with ease. * : She can take direct hits from atomic bombs without sustaining damage. :* : She is able to modify her own body to survive in space unharmed. :* : She has some manner of self-reparation through her nanites. * * * * : Visually, her most impressive power is the ability to create almost anything out of the trace elements that exist in the air and soil that surround her, from machine gun hands to literal clones of herself. There really is no limit to what her machines can do other than her imagination. :* : Her body allows her to make an exact duplicate of herself; which she is mental contact with. Each copy possesses the same abilities and knowledge as the original and each can act in conjunction with each other. She can create up to 82 of these duplicates before her mind starts to dissociate. BioTech needs to maintain concentration to actively control the details of what her duplicates do. :* : Her ability allows her to spread viruses (that can affect both machines and people). She can send it into the body of another to determine how they work physiologically or even to shut down their body or gain some measure of control. :* : By extending the nano load in a sphere from her body as far as it'll go without killing her, she can extrude the machinery out into a web of knives small enough to slip between atoms. :* : For intensive purposes her nanites are a vast repository of information and she is capable of literally storing the knowledge of every book on earth in a drop of her blood. :* : She has developed an invisible web of atom-sized machine sensors around her, it acts a security field, its highly sensitive to environmental changes. :** :* :** Tracking/Homing Systems :** Physiological/Medical Scanners :* : She has the ability to interface directly with machines using her nanites as connection. She can also interact with computers and accumulate all the data within. :* : Her Technopathy could manifest as a special form of electrical manipulation, a type form of shape-shifting which allows physical interaction with machines. :* : Sarah can also fly without any visible form of propulsion. ::* : Sarah uses Electromagnetism to invert mesons and gravitons to attain escape velocity. Once she has she can return to the use of her nanites to drift and propel herself through space. :* : While in this form she can travel through cyberspace, exactly like astronauts who explore outer space with additional of certain abilities in cyberspace because the rules of the real world don't apply so teleporting yourself by mere force of will is entirely valid. |Abilities = * * : :*'Physics' * : She is team "Gadget Girl". * : | Strength = | Weaknesses = * | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = She is dating R.E.B.E.L. | DC = | Wikipedia = | Recommended = |Links = http://metroxlr99.deviantart.com/art/Teen-Titans-2040-Profiles-280997192#BioTech|Equipment = :*'YJB Time Ring': |Image = }} Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Beyond-verse Category:Young Justice Beyond Category:Unique Physiology Category:Females Category:Blue Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Secret Identity Category:Human Category:Americans Category:Scientists Category:Students Category:Brown Skin Category:Metal Skin Category:Engineers Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Mechanical Aptitude Category:Cybernetic Enhancement Category:Cyborgs Category:Self-Sustenance Category:Metamorphosis Category:Single Characters Category:Height Category:Height 5' Category:Height 5' 7" Category:Weight Category:Elasticity Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Molecular Reconstruction Category:Bio-Fission Category:Power Distribution Category:Infection Category:Disintegration Category:Enhanced Intellect Category:Enhanced Senses Category:Enhanced Vision Category:Electrokinesis Category:Flight Category:Interstellar Travel Category:Genius Level Intellect Category:Science Category:Technopaths Category:Magic Category:Electromagnetism Category:Energy Projection Category:Teleportation Category:Accelerated Healing Category:Metahumans Category:Probability Manipulation Category:Members of Young Justice Beyond‎ Category:Magicians Category:Time Travelers Category:Mechanical Engineering Category:Mechanics Category:Antipathy Category:Young Justice Beyond members Category:Mechanokinesis Category:Biotechnology Category:Beyond-verse Characters